1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabilizing equipment for cameras, and more particularly, is concerned with a camera stabilizing device which supports and steadies the arm of the photographer in which the camera is held.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographers, professional and amateur alike, who use motion picture and videotape cameras to photograph news and sporting events often encounter difficulties in obtaining a picture with a steady image. Certain types of these events, because of the mobility of the subject matter, are not well-suited for the use of a tripod, yet require some type of device which will enable the cameraman to hold the camera steady and allow him or her to photograph for a relatively long period of time without suffering fatigue from holding the camera.
Shoulder harnesses of various types of have been used to carry and hold steady television and other types of heavier, large cameras. The shoulder-mounted harnesses, are rarely suited for more light-weight, hand-held cameras such as home movie cameras and videotape cameras. Television camera supporting harnesses are also cumbersome and difficult to use when in crowds and places of difficult access.
Other types of devices have been devised to steady cameras ordinarily used for taking still pictures. Several of these devices employ a vertical rod of some type to hold the camera at eye level, which is held at the bottom by a part of the device which is fastened to the belt around the operator's waist, and is held a fixed distance away from the operator's body by a strap of some type. These suffer the drawbacks that they are difficult to use when photographing events which are constantly in motion, and a person wearing such a device would find it impossible to move immediately if, as in a football or soccer game, the action comes toward the photographer.
Consequently, a need exists for a camera holding device for hand-held cameras such as motion picture and videotape cameras which adequately overcomes the deficiencies of the prior attempts to satisfy this need.